Pequeño romance en Hatch Potch
by Ame Burst
Summary: Una pequeña inspiración me hizo escribir esté pequeño Fic; SakakixMayoi Io enfermó, y no dejan que Mayoi vaya a verlo; ¿Qué podría hacer mientras tanto? Solo le queda ir a molestar a Sakaki, cuántas cosas podría llegar a ocurrir?


_**Sakaki Inui x Mayoi Katase.**_

**=w=w=w=**

Como otro "normal" día, Mayoi se encontraba molestando a Tsumiki.

-Tsu~mi~ki~chan~.-la abrazo por sorpresa, lo cuál causo que la pequeña la alejara-

-Mayoi.-murmuro- No es el momento.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque? -pregunto la más alta con cierto tono de desilución-

- Io no vino a la escuela y... y...y...-Por detras de la sonrojada pelivioleta apareció la pequeña y tierna Hime.

-Io-kun está enfermo, y Tsumiki-chan y yo iremos a visitarlo.

- ¡Yo también ire! -dijo la pelinaraja esbosando una gran sonrisa-

-¡NO! -Grito la más baja, causando que todos se sorprendieran y se voltearan a mirarla- I-Io necesita descansar...

La castaña asintió con la cabeza:- Él necesita reposo.

La chica de cabello naranja decidió resignarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo:- De acuerdo, no iré. -se dió la vuelta y camino hacía algún lado.

La castaña se sintió culpable y miro a la más pequeña:- Creo que la lastimamos...-La más baja solo se limito a asentir lentamente

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pelinaranja, aún algo deprimida, seguía caminando sin rumbo; Hasta que halló un lugar el cuál le resultó conocido. "_Hatch Potch_" decía el cartel de aquella tienda. Sin dudarlo, entro a ella.

-Bienvenidos... Ah, Mayo-chan - Miiko sonrío al ver a la pequeña- ¿Se te ofrece algo? -La niña solo se limito a negar con la cabeza- Entonces... ¿podrías ayudarme en la tienda?

-¡Claro! -volvió a esbosar otra de sus cálidas sonrisas- ¿En qué te ayudo?

-Bueno... Me gustaría que ayudaras a Sakaki en la cocina, ¿podrías hacerlo? Ya que Io no viene hoy, a mi hermanito se le complican las cosas...-Sin siquiera escuchar la explicación, la menor salió corriendo a ponerse el uniforme-

Una vez que terminó de ponerse aquél uniforme, busco a la hermana de Sakaki, la cuál solo había dejado una nota:

"_Debo ir a comprar algunas cosas. Mayoi, por favor, cuida de mi hermano mientras no estoy. Con cariño; Miiko Inui_"

-...Con cariño; Miiko Inui...-repitió la menor- Eso significa que podré molestarlo, cierto? -sonrió ante esa tentadora opción. Aunque inmediatamente esa idea salió de su cabeza al ir a la cocina y encontrarse al rubio lleno de harina, pero eso si, el reírse no pudo evitarlo-

-¡N-No te rías! -el rubio ligeramente sonrojado por el sorpresivo encuentro le dijo (prácticamente, le gruño) aquellas palabras. Aunque claro, ¿Quién no se reiría con tal escena?-

- ¡JAJAJA! -Seguía soltando fuertes risotadas la más baja.-

El más alto de aquella habitación, se enojo y le arrojo una bolsa de harina al rostro a la pelinaranja, la cuál, solo reacciono cuando la harina toco su piel

- ¡Jajaja! -comenzó a reírse el rubio-

La más joven no supo como reaccionar ante la risa así que solo se sonrojo y le puso mala cara:- No es justo.-Le hizo un puchero- Yo también quiero arrojarte harina.-El rubio solamente se acerco a ella y le tiro una mejilla-

-Pero la Harina hay que usarla para cocinar.-La de cabellos anaranjados se señalo el rostro

-Esto no parece una forma de cocinar, cierto? -se río un poco más y luego le tiro una mejilla- Tú hermana me dijo que te cuide y te ayude en la cocina, así que eso haré.

-No necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Ah, si? -sonríe- Hagamos una competencia. -El rubio lo pensó unos segundos y luego asintió energicamente con la cabeza- El que haga más pasteles será el ganador.

-De acuerdo-dijo el peliclaro- Pero si pierdes me mostraras tus ojos.

-Y si ganó, no volveras a molestarme con eso. Muy bien. _Let's... START_!.-grito la menor mientras comenzaba a preparar las cosas para los mini-pasteles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa pequeña competencia había terminado, y si, adivinen quien había ganado...

- Te odio Sakaki Inui.-Murmuro la más baja.

- Me odies o no, tienes que cumplir la promesa.- La de cabellos naranjas se limitó a asentir-

-Lo sé, no quiero que me lo repitas.- Algo deprimida por haber perdido, levanto su extenso flequillo y miro fijamente a el mayor-

-Tus ojos son...-sin dejarlo terminar la frase, la más pequeña lo interrumpió

-¿Feos? ¿Extraños? ¿Asquerosos? Diló de una vez

-Son bonitos...-Volvió a mirar esos extraños ojos; Si, eran extraños, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que sean bonitos. _Un bello color dorado... Más esa mirada persuasiva..._.- ¿Porque no se los muestras a nadie? -La menor solto un bufido-

-La última vez que se los mostre a alguien solo me dijo _"¡Mounstruo! ¿Cómo puedes tener ojos tan asquerosos? ¡Tapatelos! ¡Me repugnas!". -_se voltea y se mira al espejo- Y sigen siendo igual que en ese entonces...

-¿Qué clase de persona diría eso?

-La misma persona que me tuvo 9 meses en su vientre.- El rubio se la quedo mirando unos segundos algo sorprendido; No sin antes acariciarle la cabeza-

-No quería...

-No te preocupes.-La menor se alejo del más alto y se dirigió a la puerta, por la cuál estaba pasando la oji-claro.- A-Ah -Mayoi, rió un poco y luego le dedico una sonrisa a Miiko- No pude hacer nada hoy~

-No te preocupes, Mayo-chan, otro día sera~ -mira la cocina y luego los mira a ambos- Al menos, creen que podrían limpiar? -sonríe de manera tan cálida e inocente, que la de cabellos naranjas no puede resistirse a asentir con la cabeza-

-Limpiaremos -dijeron el rubio y la de pelo naranja al unísono-

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No volvere a competir contigo. -sigue limpiando el piso, con movimientos algo torpes-

-Al menos dejame ayudarte! -le toma ambas manos y comienza a ayudarla a limpiar- Ves? Así es más fácil, no crees?  
-Ah...-La más baja asintió con la cabeza y sonríe- Es más fácil~

El más alto no pudo evitar darle un beso_(N/A: No pude evitarlo ;w;), _el cuál dejo a la más joven llena de dudas y con un leve sonrojo tiñiendo sus mejillas

-Fufu~ -río Miiko desde la puerta- Yo sabía que se gustaban~

-N-No! No es eso! -dijo el chico, completamente sonrojado-

Sin embargo, la heroína de esté Fanfic, seguía sin entender que había ocurrido...

**=w=w=w=w=w=**

_**Ya sé, feo, feo, feo~ Pero, Ellos quedaban bien como pareja ;w;. Claro, me gusta el TsumikixIo, pero que tiene de malo emparejarlos a ellos también? =^=?**_

_**Ah, si consigo al menos 5 reviews (Cosa imposible) Puedo escribir lo que ocurrió en casa de Io mientras él estaba enfermo~ Ya tengo una idea en mente -w-.**_

_**Pero bueno, depende de ustedes~**_

_**Cualquier cosa~ Review ^^**_


End file.
